Kim Possible:Junior Year, New Beginnings, Old Foes
by MolonUK
Summary: At the start of the new school year, it seems that the events of the Summer have left the crimefighting pair doubting their trust in each other, and Drakken is up to his unusual tricks.
1. Chapter 1: The New Semester

_Hi, here is the first chapter of my first fan fic! This will be an ongoing series, starting in the junior year of high school, then going into the senior year and beyond! It is an alternate story line to the shows series 3, and I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Please review it, any and all comments are welcome! _

_I do not own Kim Possible, or anything that appears from said TV show._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Kim walked up to the school at the start of the new school year, she thought of only good things that could happen; a good timetable, a nice teacher, Bonnie breaking a limb and all the stuff that generally would make her life all the more enjoyable.

As Ron pulled up on his scooter, he could also only think of the good things that could lie ahead; the cafeteria lady being fired, the school cafeteria being brought out by Bueno Nacho, Mr. Barkin transferring, all the stuff that would generally make his life all the easier.

As always, the pair arrived in sync with each other, Kim walking just past Ron as he parked his loyal scooter, which now had a tire that was dangerously close to becoming flat. As they walked over to greet each other, they both looked up to the trusty school sign and both noticed that the 'C' and the 'L' had been removed from the 'See you in class' message they put up at the start of each new year.

Even Kim couldn't help but laugh at this. Although she found it immature, she was in too good a mood not to laugh.

"Hey, Ron!" She called to her best friend.

"Hey KP, how's it hanging at the stat of the new year?" He replied.

"Well not much is hanging, but everything's looking good, you?" Kim responded, though they'd been talking about the subject for the past week.

"Good so far, I didn't even stall once on the way here!" Ron said triumphantly in a way that made Kim laugh.

_That's kinda pathetic _she thought_, I really should not have laughed!_

Luckily, Ron saw the humour in it, he knew it was kinda pathetic to celebrate how lame his ride was, but it was all he had and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

_I just wish it'd run a little better _the thought to himself, almost jokingly.

Ron joined in the laughter, and for whatever reason, neither of them knew why they couldn't stop even as they entered the school.

_It's not even like it was very funny, or that I'm laughing very hard but why can't I just stop! _They both thought when all of a sudden the thoughts, and indeed the laughter, were cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"What are _you_ two so happy about?" Asked the ever sarcastic Bonnie, in a tone that

was more than a little aggressive.

"Oh nothing really, in fact I've forgotten myself!" Kim replied, not even trying to get one over on Bonnie, but not letting Bonnie get one over on her either.

"Oh sure laugh it up now, soon the laughter will end." Bonnie said in an aggressive tone, despite the fact she had no grounds to base this threat on and had no idea of how she could possibly live up to such a big threat.

"Wonder what's got her in such a bad mood already?" Kim asked rhetorically, she knew Bonnie was always in a bad mood when ever she wasn't putting somebody down. Still, this was aggressive even for Bonnie under any normal sitch, which meant only one thing.

"Maybe it's that cheerleader outfit starting to get itchy; I mean does she ever take that thing off?" Ron said, an interesting mental image forming in his head.

"Oh I think I know what's wrong with her," Kim said, and sure enough as if on cue, Brick Flagg walked through the door, looking quite relieved with himself, though sporting a nasty looking rosy red mark on his face.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Brick said and sighed, sounding very relieved with himself. Then, he caught Kim's eyes looking at him, to which he raised his eyebrows suggestively before coolly walking off, almost tripping over some lost freshman, whom he completely ignored.

As they arrived at Kim's locker, a familiar beeping sound could be heard inside.

Kim opened the locker, to be confronted by boy genius Wade Load looking back from the computer screen inside.

"Hey Kim, Ron," he said from the safety of his room.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked, as she did almost every time she opened her locker (come to think of it, had she ever opened her locker without Wade looking back from the other side?).

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just wanted to welcome you back to school is all. Hey Ron" He said, with a wide smile directly at Ron that had Kim slightly confused.

"Oh you'll get yours!" Ron said in reply, confusing Kim even further.

"Well I gotta go guys, see you later!" And with that the screen flashed off.

"What was that about?" Kim asked. She didn't like not knowing what was going on, didn't like it at all.

"Every year, I'm stuck at school while he gets to sit in his room playing computer games, and oh how he loves reminding me," Ron explained.

"I see," Kim said, noticing the immaturity of it all. Genius though he may be, Wade is still only a boy, and Ron…well…he's just Ron.

"Well, looks like its history first, and it looks like we're in the same class!" Ron said, changing mood from peeved to ecstatic instantaneously.

"I'll see you there, I've got to take care of something first," Kim said, already moving away from Ron.

"Oh, go say hi to Mankey," Ron sighed, now sounding quite depressed.

Kim sighed back, "This is just something I've got to take care of, no Mankey business ok?" She said this as though she was about to do something she really didn't want to do, but knew that she must.

"Ok, see you in a few KP…" Ron trailed off like he had a whole lot more to say, to ask. But he didn't, he knew that whatever it was, Kim felt she had to do this on her own. But he'd find out about it later, they had no secrets from each other…did they?


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Mist

_Ok, this is shorter than the first chapter, and not alot happens. But it introduces the villains for the episode, please review!_

It was dark outside Dr. Drakken's lair, the island fortress rising out of the mist like a mountain out of the clouds. A figure, moved through the mist in the direction of the fortress, the security here was a joke, the figure thought. The mysterious figure stopped, taking a mental note of the sign in the ground that read 'Haunted island, keep out!' The figure crept up to the side of the fortress, and started looking for the hidden entrance, they knew it was there, and found it with ease.

Inside, Dr. Drakken was sitting at a desk, hunched over a map of Middleton. From this map, he was planning what was to be his 'Greatest plan ever!' as he would no doubt proclaim. As usual, he told no one of his plan, it would remain a secret until he was certain to work. He had been through this process many times before, and every time the plan fell through, but this never stopped him, he just carried on thinking of new schemes, the majority of which occupied an overflowing trash can in the corner of the room. A recycling scheme had been suggested to him many times in the past but what self respecting villain recycles? DNAmy does. Ok, what respected evil genius recycled?

The mysterious figure began to scale the fortress walls in the dark of the night, seen by no one. Even the security cameras failed to detect anything, and even if they did, there was never anybody watching the monitors, no one who wasn't asleep anyway. When Dr. Drakken went to Hench Co. he was going to buy 'the finest henchman money can buy!' until he saw the prices, and he ended up taking the industry standard. As the intruder reached the top of the fortress, they simply walked through the top door, which was never locked (the key had been lost about a year ago).

Dr. Drakken stood up and beamed from ear to ear. He had finished working out his plans, though they were crudely drawn and barely readable, and suffice to say, he declared to an empty lair (all apart from the sleeping guards): "My greatest plan is finished!"

"What was that?" A guard said, coming out of his hibernation.

"Sounded like Dr. D's got a new plan," another sighed.

"How long do you think before she ruins this one?"

"I'd give it a couple of days, unless he gets the project moving soon"

"I hope so; she always wakes me up with the fighting," the guard said, and soon both of them were asleep. They didn't even notice the shadowy figure from the mist walk right past them.

Dr. Drakken turned around to see the silhouette of a strangely familiar figure in the doorway.

"Who goes there? Step into the light!" Dr. Drakken said in a tense, 'trying not to sound scared', voice.

Shego walked into the light, dressed in a black cape over her usual green outfit.

"Ah Shego, I trust you brought my…"

"Groceries, yeah I got 'em." Shego said throwing emptying her backpack onto the desk where the map of Middleton was still positioned.

"By the way, you need to get the security round here tightened. I managed to sneak right in here without anyone seeing me and that sign out front really needs to go, it's lame, and it's not scaring anyone." Shego reported faithfully, yet in her usual sarcastic manner.

"Sneaking, why would you be sneaking in?" Dr. Drakken asked, confused as ever by his sidekicks antics.

"The secret entrance isn't working again."

"Well why not use the front door? I always keep it open you know."


End file.
